On The Rebound
by Kaia-Scythe
Summary: After a rough breakup with Ryouga, Aera tries to come into terms with her feelings. Eventually she begins to rely on her friends again, specifically one certain stray summon.
1. Heartbreak

Part One:

Most knew Ryouga as my friend but none knew that he was much more to me than that.

_We embraced each other under the moonlight. Our heated kisses finding each other in the dark. The sound of small muffled gasps and groans rang softly through the air. He had made me experience what I never felt before. The feeling of skin meeting skin. The sweetness of our lips meeting and the soft touches that said a thousand words. Those moments were dear to me and replayed over and over in my head since his betrayal._

It was an unspoken contract that no one would know of our relationship. We weren't even sure we were an actual couple. We just relied on each other for comfort in private, and resumed our normal antics in front of others.

Some felt sorry for me, said it was sad that my _friend _had betrayed me like that. Saying things like, "you must be hurt" and "it's all okay". But no one knows how deeply it really hurt me. How it hurt that he hid this from me for years. I regretted ever trusting him, ever giving myself to him. I felt so _used._

_We snuggled together under a blanket as we looked up at the stars. "I can't believe we just did that here!" I hid my blushing face behind my hands. He smiled and hugged me from behind resting his chin on my shoulder, "What I'm surprised at, is how forward you've become, you used to be so shy about this" he laughed, his breath tickling my ear. I pushed him off and he pulled me toward him, both of us falling back towards the ground entangled in each other. I smiled and lay beside him watching my hair and his mix together around our heads. I was a little jealous that his was so long, but I never voiced it. I leaned on my elbows and looked into his bright red eyes. He gave a small smile, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. "Hey, Aera" he asked in a small voice "Hmm." I replied to indicate I was listening as I turned over and gazed at the moon. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you". I turned towards him sensing the seriousness in his tone "What is it?". He looked at me a deep sadness in his eyes before used his hands to pull my bangs back and said "You have a huge fore head!" he laughed. I scoffed, kicking him out of the blanket, into the cold night. "That's not funny, Ryouga!". He gave a small smile "Yeah, sorry" he actually looked saddened as if he was still hiding something before giving me a puppy dog look "Will you let me back in?". I sighed before spreading my arms, beckoning him into my embrace under the blanket. He came over and hugged me, we stayed like that, embracing each other for a while before I sneezed. He laughed "C'mon, let's get some clothes on and head home before you get sick. We don't want anyone realizing we're missing" he stood up and held out his hand to me. We got dressed and held hands as we walked back towards the village from my old home. As we neared the item shop he let go of my hand and smiled, placing a soft kiss on my lips. He turned to leave waving me good bye before saying "Don't forget our promise tomorrow!"_

How I wish I did.


	2. Memories

Part Two:

I had just gone to find the honozeas when we met again. He said nothing except that I should give up. He didn't seem regretful at all. He wouldn't even speak to me. And so he once again left me feeling empty and abandoned.

_"Mmph! Ryouga what are you doing?" I angrily whispered as we separated from our kiss "I'm kissing you of course" he smirked. "Your sister's in the next room! What are you thinking!?" he smiled "Of how cute you are right now". I blushed and pushed him off. I was in his room, we were studying for our final test at school. We only attended for a few years on the island, since we could thrive without it. It was our last year and our test was the next day. He moved in closer kissing me again, I resisted at first but gave in and I felt him smirk into the kiss. His hand found my waist and he pulled me closer to him. Eventually we separated for air and he smiled at me. I abruptly gathered my things and reached for the doorknob before he pulled me back into his arms for another kiss, deeper this time. He had seemed a bit needy at first, but now he seemed desperate. I sighed and gave in, once again giving myself to his will._

This would happen every once in a while, he would just need me there beside him to touch and kiss. As if to make sure I was there, that I wasn't going to leave and abandon him. Like he needed a reminder that there was someone who loved and needed him. In the end despite his sarcasm, and flirtations he was just lonely. I believed we were one in the same, two lonely orphans on an island of families. It was why we were attracted to each other at first. But now I see, that it was much more than that. Now I am even more lonely than before.


	3. Raining Tears Acceptance

Part Three:

I stood there frozen in place in the fire fortress. Tali shook me, trying to get me to focus. I had just met Passeau, Ryouga's _girlfriend. _And to be honest I was hurt, a small part of me wanted to believe that maybe Ryouga actually had feelings for me. But it wasn't possible now. A few tears escaped as I gave a shaky laugh "I guess I really was played". Tali gave a confused look before I smiled and told her it was nothing. Yeah, my whole life was reduced to absolutely nothing.

_"Hey Ryouga" I asked as we slowly danced in front of the seal. The graduation dance had been today and to avoid suspicion we hadn't danced together. After everyone left we headed towards the seal, stealing one dance to ourselves. "Yeah" he replied looking into my eyes "Do you think you'll ever fall in love again?" he looked at me surprised "planning on leaving me already?" "No, I was just thinking. If something happened and we were separated, do you think you'd ever fall in love with someone else?" we stopped dancing and he looked down at me. "No, I'd never fall in love with anyone but you. So you better wait for me to rescue you!" he smiled and gave me a kiss as we resumed dancing. "Hey why am I the one getting rescued?" I laughed "Right, I mean you have to focus on rescuing me!" he laughed as he picked me up and spun me around._

I wasn't so sure I wanted to rescue him anymore.

I awoke in tears. The workshop was silent and Tali wasn't here, she was probably still outside. I got out of bed and left, before I knew it I was at the last place I saw _him, _in my night clothes. I sat down on the grassy area and looked towards the stars, trying to stifle tears as my body shook as I sobbed. It had been years since I cried this hard. Tears flowed down my face like a water fall as I cried. Eventually rain began to pour, mixing with my tears and drenching my pajamas. Why was life so unfair. I cradled my legs in my arms as I continued to cry, I was aware of a voice calling me. I looked up and saw Gabriel looking worriedly at my tear streaked face.

"Aera? What are you doing out here so late? In the rain!?" he started asking me questions but I wasn't listening. I stared blankly up at him. He sighed and helped me up blushing when he saw my wet, nearly see through pajamas. He took of his cloak and draped it over me. "Jeez, Aera lets go back to the fort, you shouldn't be reckless like this" he took my hand in his and I quickly retracted my hand back, his hand felt too similar to _his_. He looked surprised but then sighed. "C'mon Aera, we both know you're not in a condition to walk carefully right now, in this mud you could slip off a cliff and get hurt." I hung my head and grasped my hand "No" one single word uttered. I was acting like a child, I knew but right now I wanted to. I didn't want to be strong, I didn't want to keep smiling or act as if everything was alright. I wanted to be sad and right now Gabriel was interrupting that. He gave a small growl before coming closer. He reached towards his neck grasping the leash on his collar and encasing my hand around it. "I don't normally do this but today I'll be your guard dog, okay?". He began walking forward and as the tug reached the leash in hand, I stumbled forward. We continued back towards the fort, Gabriel scouting ahead and me trailing behind. I felt like I was the one on a leash.

Gabriel brought me inside the fort placing me in the bed as he said something about Xeride working on Bruno as he went to find towels. He came back with a hand full and began to dry my hair. I couldn't help my smile. I guess after living here and taking care of Rocky and Kara most of the time, he had gotten some motherly instincts. "Ah, so Aera is in there somewhere. I was starting to think that I found an empty shell or something." I gave a small smile. He got up taking some clothes and handing them to me, telling me to change out of my wet ones before he left. I changed into the large blue tshirt and shorts before telling him he could come back in. When he returned he wore the same outfit as me except in a dark grey. I guess he had a lot of the same clothes. He sat across from me and looked into my eyes. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" "It sucks" "What does?" "Love…." He looked at me a bit before replying "Why?" "Because when its gone, it leaves you lonelier than you were before".

He said nothing after that, eventually he brought me to the village entrance and walked home. Most may think that he should have answered, but I liked his silence. His silence showed that in his own way, he understood.


	4. Cupids Arrow

Part Four:

I was honestly disappointed with myself. After just getting over a breakup, I had already fallen in love with another. Gabriel. After that event I would visit that spot every night, I found out that Gabriel went there too, so he didn't feel lonely. We would talk and look at the stars, he would always make me laugh and cheer me up no matter what mood I was in. We were fine until that one night.

_"So you're feeling better now right, Aera?" he looked over at me and smiled "Yeah, just a little lovesick but I'll be fine in a while" "Sorry, Id help if I could" he replied giving a dejected look "Well there is one thing you could do" "What is it? Anything!" he looked at me expectantly like a puppy whose master just came home, his tail wagged behind him happily. I leaned forward looking at his confused eyes before I stole a kiss. I leaned back looking at his surprised face before giving an apologetic smile "Sorry, I just needed that". He just blushed and turned away "Yeah it's okay, I was just surprised" we sat there silently for a while before we got up to leave. As I was heading home away from the fort he grabbed my hand to stop me "You don't have to feel bad or anything, I don't mind" "Really?" "Yeah, I actually kinda liked it" he blushed and scratched his head. I flushed too as I looked up at him. He leaned down for another kiss and I let him. It was short and sweet, obviously he was nervous.I smiled "Good night Gabriel" "N-night Aera" he replied as I waved and headed towards the portal. Maybe this time it would work out._

I sighed I should put an ad in the paper for a boyfriend-though me and Gabriel are a couple now I guess- Wanted: (preferably) single Summon monster, must be lonely, slightly needy and preferably a stray. Since that seems to be the type I'm attracted to. I had seen Gabriel regularly since then, we had kissed and held hands a few time but that was it. Eventually I realized I was the master in the relationship (since he actually has some puppy-like qualities despite being a half beast) so I'd be the one to make a move. I kept telling myself that I was rushing into this and that I should slow down but I wasn't lonely or anything. I just wanted to forget Ryouga. Completely. But apparently I didn't have to make a move; Gabriel was surprisingly forward, in an almost embarrassing way.

_"Aera?" He called out to me "Hmm?" I replied looking through the bookshelf. I realized that whenever I came by to visit Gabriel, Xeride would go off somewhere. Either afraid of my magic touch with machines or Gabriel had told him about us, not that I minded. It was nice, not trying to hide as much. "That guy you were with" I cringed a little, this conversation wasn't going to end well "what about him?" "It was Ryouga wasn't it?" I froze before nodding and giving a small "yes". "I thought it was, since that night I found you where we saw him before. And your scent gave you away" "My scent?" I walked up to him sitting on his bed across from him. "Yeah when we first met, your scent smelled of him a little, at first I thought it was because you were close friends. But after I saw your face when he spoke to you I realized it. You looked so heartbroken" "I didn't realize, I looked that pitiful" "No, that's not what I meant" "Yeah I know" I sighed "I was in love with him, badly. We were both orphans, and I thought that I had finally found someone who understood me. Someone who was lonely despite being surrounded by people, and I was happy to think that someone out there actually loved me. Even my faults. I gave him everything Gabriel, everything and when he got what he wanted, he threw me aside like that." I snapped my fingers. "I guess I just felt used" He reached over and hugged me "I'm sorry Aera, I didn't mean to bring up sad memories" he said softly and whipped away my tears, I hadn't realized I was crying. "It'll be fine now, you have me. I may be kinda new to this but I'll make sure you're never hurt again. I'll make you forget him, everything he did to you, I'll make sure it's replaced with me" he looked into my eyes. Gabriel had never been so passionate before, it surprised me. I blushed a little "E-everything!?" "If you'll let me" I gave a small nod before he smiled and locked me in a kiss. One that was deep, and full of love._

I was definitely in love with Gabriel, and I didn't want anything to come between us


	5. Love's Embrace

Part Five:

I stood shyly in the dense forest near the fire fortress at twilight. Gabriel had told me to meet him here tonight, and I don't think it was to talk. I took a few deep breaths before heading towards the waterfall at the lake in the forest.

Gabriel stood waist deep by the falls, lightly pouring water over himself. When I say waist deep I mean naked-on-the-top-and-probably-on-the-bottom waist deep. I held back a blush as I tried to calm my heart down and shyly stepped out into the open. His ears flickered and he slowly turned towards me giving me an embarrassed smile. As I stood by the edge of the water trying to figure out why the hell I was hesitating, he held out his hand beckoning for me to come. He gave a charming grin and laughed "Join me". Two words. Just two words and all my hesitation faded away. I slowly stripped myself of my clothes, trying not to be wary of his gaze flickering over me. As I treaded into the water closer to him, I released my hair tie letting my long locks fall into the water around me.

Gabriel gave a small smile "C'mon look at me". I shook my head still looking away to the side not wanting to face him. "Hey, I should be the one embarrassed!" he laughed again, his hand turning my chin back to face him. I looked up at him, slightly smiling at his equally flushed face. He gently took my face in his hands resting his forehead on mine "Do you know how beautiful you are?" If I could turn any redder it was definitely now. "I want you to know, how much I love you. And that no matter what happens I always will" he looked at me so sincere and loving. I smiled letting a small tear escape. "I love you too Gabriel, nothing will change that." A slightly conflicted look crossed his face before he smiled as leaned in, capturing my lips in his. His kiss was passionate and loving, a feeling I had grown accustomed to. It was so unlike Ryouga's desperate neediness, and I was glad, I truly felt loved. As our kiss deepened, his hands rand down my back stopping and grabbing my waist, pushing me closer to him. A faint moan escaped my lips when we separated for air. We looked into each other's eyes, grey meeting blue, and seeing the love in each other's eyes, we agreed that this wasn't wrong and in that moment we gave in to each other.


End file.
